Behind The Reflection
by S. Whisper
Summary: The eyes are the windows to the soul. But what if your looking into the eyes of someone without one? What's behind them...? Ciel Phantomhive is getting curious of what his butler's true form looks like. "Unclean!" the angel had yelled, but Ciel wanted to see for himself. Eyes shift...Brown to blood-red. Blissful to a sin.


***viewers point guns at me* Uhhhh...Has it been that long...? Hehehehehehehehe. **

**Okay so this idea popped into my head and I was surprised to see no one thought of it before. I can't tell...yet...**

* * *

Behind the reflection

Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive sighed as he rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger. The young earl wasn't worried. He was just curious why his butler just couldn't show his god bloody true form.

He had heard Ash Landers', the formal queen's ex butler, yells about the butler's true self.

"_Unclean!" _

_"Un-natural!"_

_"A demon!" _

But Ciel wanted to see it for himself.

Sebastian can trust me. If he doesn't ... I can just order him to...

Ordering Sebastian around to do things he didn't wish were often made. It was just getting boring, and plus Sebastian wouldn't show his real form, he'll probably just make one up. Ciel didn't know for sure if his butler could do that but Sebastian was a demon, he looked like a demon naturally but somehow he had a human disuse.

_He's going to have to show me sooner or later..._

Ciel thought, shifting his position.

A knock ran through the air. "Young master, are you up yet?" Came a British man's voice.

"Yes." Ciel answered, quickly going under the soft blankets once more. If the butler saw him up early, being the demon he was, Sebastian might wake him up earlier.

"May I come in, my lord?"

"Of course," with that the door knob turned, in walked in Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhive manor AKA Ciel's demonic soul owner.

Sebastian walked towards the curtain, the usual 'click, click' of the man's shoes being the only noise in the room. The young earl of Phantomhive breathed in and out in a slow, quiet order.

The butler grabbed the curtains and yanked them open, bright sunlight flooding into the room, darkness fading into light. The same light seeped through the sheets Ciel was underneath.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian said, carefully pulling the covers off of Ciel, "what would you like for breakfast today?" He asked after helping the boy sit up.

"Eh, I'm not really in the mood to eat."

"But my lord, I cannot allow you to starve. Surely you must eat something."

Ciel brushed some of his dark navy colored hair out of his eyes, "Sebastian, I just awoken, give me some time." He said, the contract seal in his right eye glowing brightly in an almost threatening way.

A taken back look appeared on Sebastian's face, but it soon disappeared just as fast, "Yes, my lord." escaped his lips, fangs slightly showing through his signature smirk.

The bright contract shining in the boy's one eye dulled back into a violet color, his eyes shifting to look at the demon's pale face. Said person grabbed Ciel's eyepatch from his nightstand and started to tie it around the young lord's head.

With his gloves off, Sebastian tied the knot quickly. Deep black nails and his contract seal showing.

Earl Phantomhive closed his eyes slowly, the feel of the man's cool skin sending shivers up his spine. Ciel felt a sneer appear on his lips. A demon was touching him, the number one sinful thing was covering the mark of the devil on a child.

And said child will forever have that mark until his soul is sent to hell, but it was worth avenging his parent's deaths. Those people who took everything away from him will pay for ruining his family name...

_Phantomhive._

The queen's loyal guard dog, who was bound to many things. Everything from his words to his soul was claimed.

He had to keep his eyes closed to stop the tears from escaping his eyes, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Show fear in front of his demonic butler.

Sebastian started to unbutton Ciel's nightshirt, the boy opened his eyes, the world appearing in one while darkness appeared in the other. _Just like my life...It's in the light but yet still in the darkness at the same time._ Like having a demon do good deeds, a reaper showing affection, angels killing people, they were the same. They all were some sort of sin.

The sound of clothing being tied into a bow ran through the air, being the only thing in the silence of the room. But of course there was the usual 'Crash, boom and bang' caused by the servants outside the room.

"Done, my lord."

Ciel looked down at the face of his butler, the butler's brown human eyes looking up at him. Ciel had to know the real color of them, the real story, emotion, everything; after all, if Ciel was going to die at the hands of this demon, he wishes to know everything behind the eyes.

The eyes are the windows to the soul.

Does it count if said person doesn't have a soul? Possibly, yes.

"That would be all, Sebastian," The young earl said, shooing his butler away and off of him, "I'll call for you when needed."

With a bow, and a hand on top of his dark heart. "But of course, Boc-chan. What else would your servant expect?" Sebastian said, looking in his master's eye. His own flashing red then back quickly.

Servant...

Employ...

Slave...

All were the same.

Ciel turned away without another word, leaving the butler in the bowing position. The boy honestly didn't care how long Sebastian stayed like that, he didn't ask the demon to bow so it wasn't his issue.

"You're dismissed."

Sebastian said nothing but nodded, and left the bedroom making a mental note to return to tidy up later.

The morning light shinned over Ciel's young face, his dark eyes seeming lighter. A sigh escaped his lips as soon as he heard the door shut, sounding the butler's departure.

XxxxxxXXX

Later Ciel sat in his office. His fingers lightly tapping againsit the wood desk, he knew it was bad manners since his butler kept reminding him but it was a nervous habit of the boy's. A cup of now luke-warm tea resting nearby.

There was simply nothing to do.

"Sebastian," Earl Phantomhive whispered under his breath, he could feel the vibration of the contract shining brightly underneath the eyepatch.

"_Yes?" _Sebastian's voice ran through his head.

"What's my schedule for today?"

"_Hmmm...Right now you have to find Lady Elizabeth a birthday present, her birthday is the following week. Later you have a tutor lesion with Mrs. Annabeth, then myself. That seems all for today, young master. Is that all?"_

Ciel thought over the events in his head before answering his butler, "Yes, that is all."

Leaning back in his seat, his body relaxing a bit; he thought over what to get Elizabeth for her birthday. What would a girl want? A doll...?

_Looks like I need to take a trip to London..._

A sneer appeared on his lips, he wasn't very found of the city part of town. It was just so crowded and full, the press after him, tourists, ugh. He very much preferred staying in a solitude part of town.

But it was for his fiancée after all, Elizabeth never wronged him before.

He sent a mental note to Sebastian about the trip.

"_Yes, but of course, my lord."_

* * *

**Review guys!**


End file.
